Today, with advances in information and communications technologies, home networks have come into widespread use. In general, Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) devices are used in a home network, since it is easy to join UPnP devices to a home network and to provide and use content by using UPnP devices.
In UPnP technologies, UPnP devices are controlled using a control point. The control point may be one of the UPnP devices. The control point stores information regarding the UPnP devices, but if the same or similar types of UPnP devices are registered with the control point, it would be difficult for a user to distinguish the devices from one another, based on only the stored information.